


making perfect

by polyside



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyside/pseuds/polyside
Summary: For Christmas, Brian buys Pat a dick.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	making perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [segmentcalled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just keep your eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552898) by [segmentcalled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/pseuds/segmentcalled), [Trigonometrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trigonometrical/pseuds/Trigonometrical). 

> The greatest gift I have gotten for Christmas so far this year has been friendship. Thank you, Segs, for giving me friendship in spades at a time in my life when I need it most. This fic may not be entirely for you, but it wouldn't exist without you.
> 
> Credit to [greenonions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenonions/pseuds/greenonions) for the gift Pat gives Brian.
> 
> I don't write porn; not writing porn is kinda a fandom calling card of mine? But here, I tried, hope it doesn't suck too hard. This baby also contains a lot of my own feelings about the way my own gender and sexuality interact so uh. Enjoy projection!

For Christmas, Brian buys Pat a dick.

It’s a nice one. Pat recognizes it instantly on the unwrapping - he’s done this research once or twice since starting to date Brian, it’s come up - and the awareness runs straight through his skin as a shiver. There’s a harness in the package, too, even though this is supposed to be the kind that doesn’t need one, so Pat looks inquisitively at Brian.

“I did a lot of research,” he starts, and laughs at the roll of Pat’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah, shut up, Patrick. But lots of reviews said it takes too much work to keep in without, and well, I didn’t think you’d want it to feel awkward, so, just in case?” He scratches at the back of his neck. “Is that okay?” Pat can’t help himself, he drops the package on the floor and surges forwards to capture Brian’s lips in a kiss, wraps Brian’s whole body in a hug with such joy it feels like the Christmas spirit is actually real. Brian’s easy acceptance has been a boon and this, these multiple options for whatever helps Pat feel the most _Pat_ in his body, Brian is perfect and Pat loves him so much.

The vibrator and harness lay on the floor of Brian’s bedroom forgotten for the rest of the night - there’s food to be eaten, roommates to placate, and more gifts to exchange. Pat’s own gift for Brian isn’t as sexy but is just as sharp, the highest quality of leather messenger bags, dark wine-brown with extra shoulder padding and Brian’s eyes widen when he sees it before launching himself onto Pat. Laura laughs, calling Brian out for immediately trashing the bag he’s had since college, Brian do you have not a bit of nostalgia?

“Nope,” he says loudly, popping his lips and coming in to kiss Pat again, to whisper thank you under his breath and Pat knows, he’s heard the rant, Brian just wants to be seen as a man and not a boy and if Pat can help with some streaming money, well, Pat knows all about what it’s like to just want to be seen as a man. It’s a great Christmas with Brian and Laura and Jonah, the best Pat’s had in years, and there’s already a vague plan forming in Pat’s mind when he wakes the next morning, sleepy but happy, and quietly packs away his gift before his boyfriend can ask about putting it to use right here right now. Brian made Christmas so special for Pat; he’s going to make the first time a special day for Brian.

Maybe Pat’s technically old enough to know that it’s a bad idea to go about making grand plans for birthday sex but he just can’t help himself. Brian’s birthday is soon enough that even if he asks Pat can truthfully say ‘soon’ but far enough away that Pat can do some more research, try the thing on, and make sure he knows exactly what he’s doing. None of Pat’s past girlfriends ever showed any interest beyond the vague ‘try anything once’ in being fucked in the ass, and Pat just really wants to get it right for Brian, to make Brian fall apart in the same beautiful sweet way he always does for Pat. He pulls a bit from Brian’s book and does some research of his own: positions, lubes, how anal sex with men really works and what’s just fantasy found in porn. He tries the vibrator on one night and almost immediately agrees with the Internet collective; the harness makes it feel much more like it’s in Pat’s control and properly attached to his body. He replaces the bullet that came with the thing with something a little more useful while he’s at it, as also recommended by the internet, and has one and only one glorious session of stroking his cock with one hand while controlling the vibrator with the other that ends in Pat moaning, smashing his hand into himself over and over and coming hard, shaky, eyes closed and whimpering and completely out of breath for at least five minutes following. It’s a good sign, he thinks.

Pat gets Quinn out of the apartment for the weekend of Brian’s birthday. It’s a tricky feat and he has to confess a lot more about his plans than he originally hoped, but eventually Quinn is the good guy that he really actually is and allows Pat to have the place. Pat cleans the apartment and then takes Brian out for dinner. Five thousand things have the potential to go wrong with this plan but miraculously they don’t - dinner is good and not too long, the subway is fine, and neither of them are too drunk or too tired when they get back to Pat’s (a thing that has always gone wrong with Pat’s grand gestures through history, and he takes it as another good sign). They’re laying naked in Pat’s bed, Brian sucking a gentle bruise into Pat’s neck, when Pat pushes away to meet Brian’s eyes. They’re so soft and beautiful, warmth and comfort and acceptance and love held all in Brian’s gaze that Pat melts, loses track entirely of what he was going to say until Brian clears his throat.

“Oh! I was wondering. Could I fuck you?” The smile that takes over Brian’s face is somehow purely gleeful and devastatingly filthy at the same time.

“Birthday anal, Pat Gill?”

“Only if you want.”

“Oh,” his eyes darken, lips turning up into a smirk of desire, “I want.” Pat’s heart leaps into his throat and he sees Brian’s eyes at war with himself before he relaxes back into the bed, rolling his head back and throwing his arms out. “Take me, Pat Gill,” he says so dramatically that they both dissolve into giggles while Pat gets everything out of the drawer, harness, vibrator, lube. He steps away from the bed to get the harness on, grateful for the practice, and then slips the dildo in place with the vibration off for now (he’s wet enough already to make it smooth and easy to slip in - just being naked around Brian is usually enough to get Pat going but the anticipation is a layer on top). Brian’s hungry eyes are heavy on his skin the whole time. Pat’s not here to put on a show, he’s here to fuck Brian, but the way his boyfriend’s eyes blow out once everything is in place makes Pat want to show off his cock just a little anyway. Pat climbs up on the bed with his thighs outside Brian’s torso and he gives his dick a few good strokes, one-two-three and Brian’s head attempts to roll further back into the pillow than it already is, greedy eyes following Pat’s hands. “Pat,” he whines, “can I blow you?” and hell yes, Patslides up Brian’s chest until Brian can get his mouth around him and, _wow_.

How the fuck Pat wasn’t expecting what the sight of Brian’s lips on his cock would do to him is really beyond him because this is perfect, this is so good, Brian’s so good, he grabs Pat’s hand and looks up to meet Pat’s eyes and _holy shit_, this is the most perfect Pat has ever felt in his entire life, hard cock jutting out where it belongs and beautiful Brian propped up against the headboard just taking it all. Brian must switch on the bullet at some point because all of a sudden Pat feels it and bucks his hips forward without thinking. Brian gags and Pat thinks he shows remarkable restraint by not scrambling away, just, stops, gives Brian a minute, closes his eyes briefly, fights every conflicting instinct to either turn up the vibe and just go for it or back off entirely for fear of hurting Brian. When Pat calms down and opens his eyes again, though, Brian’s smiling darkly and Pat can’t help but to return it.

“I love your cock in my mouth but I think I’d love it even more inside me,” he grins up and, well, who is Pat to say no? He picks up the lube and places himself above Brian’s dick, stopping to suck on it gently and drag more gorgeous noises from his boyfriend. Pat runs the lube through his fingers to warm it up, continues licking around Brian’s cock before coming to rest one finger just against the edge of his hole and Brian practically screams.

“Fucking, tease, please,” he hisses out and Pat smirks against his cock. Pat slips in that first finger slowly, feeling Brian stretch around it and just - teasing a little more, not hitting any spot in particular, sucking kisses up and down his cock, biting his thighs until Brian’s trembling and then adding a second finger. Pat leans back to take in the scene and starts to move his fingers in earnest, other hand pressing against his own cock just to get more vibration against himself, _god_, it feels so good, it feels so perfect as Brian writhes beneath him, fucking himself into Pat’s fingers and whining for more. The third finger is going to be the last, Pat knows from his research that’s the most Brian needs for him and he knows his fingers are larger than most but it’s so _good_ to watch Brian squirm around like this, at Pat’s mercy for a change. Brian’s cock is bright red and leaking and the man himself is so gorgeously desperate, his whimpers cut with Pat’s name like a favorite song. Pat could watch Brian like this, hands fisted in the pillows, back arched and begging, for hours and hours but it _is_ his birthday, and Pat is a generous boyfriend.

“Ready for my cock, baby?” Pat whispers in Brian’s ear, sucking sharply on the lobe, maneuvering his dick to slide right alongside the length of Brian as he leans in. He pauses the movement of his fingers for emphasis and Brian lets out the most pained cry Pat’s ever heard drop from his lips.

“Holy shit Pat fucking please, please fuck me, please please please,” he murmurs and, well, okay. Brian whimpers when Pat removes his fingers but he only has two hands and he needs to work the bottle of lube, he _needs_ to warm it up and cover his cock before moving his fingers in and out one last time with the extra just to enjoy Brian’s moans. Pat leaves the bottle open and in reach and then pushes back on Brian’s legs, not the most beginner of positions but Pat’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to kiss Brian while he fucks him so he grabs a pillow to prop up Brian and then slides his cock into him.

It’s slow, he goes, so slow to start, Brian hisses out breath until Pat bottoms out and turns up the vibrator because this is _actually_ the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and god, Pat needs something like an ache inside him, but once that’s covered he starts to _move_. He’s done this part before so finding his rhythm isn’t too hard, the pace that gets the pressure Pat needs with some decent speed, and Brian’s open-mouthed and begging and so, so perfect and Pat tells him so. He adds more lube and then just lays into Brian, snapping his hips up and down, pressing his body into Brian’s and kissing him, sloppy, rushed, biting Brian’s neck and ears and shoulders and then having to stop to breathe himself, using one hand to balance and taking Brian’s cock in the other and it feels like everything Pat’s ever wanted, the sensations collapse and for a brief moment he forgets who he is, entirely forgets the actual shape and form of his body and feels the tight wet heat of Brian around him in the form of his own hand and Brian’s screaming, coming and Pat can’t bring himself to stop, knows he could, maybe should but doesn’t want to and just fucks into Brian hard and fast until he loses it too, love pouring from his lips in this one perfect moment until he falls into Brian, sated but buzzing with the vibrator still inside him, twitching with how good it still feels.

Brian’s the first to move, rolling out from under Pat silently and moving down the bed to unbuckle the straps, turn off and pull out the vibrator just in time before it starts to hurt, throw everything on the floor, close the cap on the lube and put it on the table. Pat can’t move, is amazed Brian can, and must somehow communicate this with his eyes because Brian chuckles and plants a soft kiss on Pat’s forehead before heading out the door, returning with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He cleans himself off and then runs it gently over Pat before throwing it on the ground and poking Pat in the shoulder.

“You need to get up, baby.” Pat knows he needs to get up and clean himself up properly, maybe the toys too, but he really doesn’t want to. “Baby, Pat, that was so good, thank you, I love you so much, get the fuck up, I’m not listening to you complain on my birthday weekend,” and fine, that’s a convincing argument so Pat goes, cleans up, comes back and snuggles down next to Brian into the sheets, turns off the lights on the way in and pulls up the blankets.

Brian’s humming the happy birthday song because he’s an asshole, but Pat adores him anyway.


End file.
